Kitsune High School
by The digi duelist
Summary: Welcome to Kitsune High, where normal people are nearly non-existant. Now enter Haruki, an ordinary teen with no talents ninja-wise to speak of. Now enter Gaara, whom hates Haruki from the start. Non-ooc Gaara X oc.
1. A Sandy Start!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I also have no idea what Haruki might mean in Japanese! It's just a cool sounding name.

Gaara: Sand Coffin!

digi duelest: You're mean!

Gaara: Just start the story!

digi duelest: Fine!

Haruki sighed as she heard the school bell ring. Another boring day in a new boring high school was exactly how she pictured her first day at Kitsune High School to be like. Taking one more breath, the not-goth-but-wearing-black-because-it's-comfortable girl made her way to her first class; P.E.

Her first period in this new school was filled with many people also wearing black clothes. She saw one boy sitting on the top bench in the gym. He was in full black with some kind of weird hat and purple face paint. He was sitting next to a boy in a tight black shirt and baggy black pants( sorry...I just think his first outfit is cooler) as well as a white cloth tied around his waist. "Hi there!" Purple face paint guy called to her in a..Did she imagine it?...Slightly sinister voice. "Hello over there," said the other boy...His voice calm yet threatening. Haruki made a mental note not to get on either of their bad sides. "It isn't very nice to not reply back." The red-headed one said; Too late, she was on his bad-side. "Right, sorry, hi." She said; cursing herself for not replying faster.

Gym started soon and things were alot different from the things she was used to doing. Dodging kunai, learning how to block, using techniques that no ordinary human should be able to do?! One guy was just lazing about and controlling people with his shadow for crying out loud! What kind of school allowed dangerous weapons? Better yet, what kind of school was this...insane asylum?!

Haruki finally sauntered over to the gym's football coach and P.E teacher. "Uhm, I think there's a mistake. I don't know how to do any of these things." Admitted Haruki. "Suck it up and get Lee to help you. He's the idiot in the green body suit." The teacher replied; not bothering to look away from his magazine. "Uhm, I'm not sure he'll be able to help." Whispered Haruki. The man pretended not to hear and kept on reading his magazine. "I'll remember this when I'm rich and have you working as my pet dog's maid! Well, first I'll need to get a dog but you know what I mean!" She cocked at him. "Whatever, he's over there." The man sighed before pointing at the supposed Lee; a green blurr hanging out near a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit.

The two happily waved to her as she quickly rushed up to the two. "Hi there! I'm Lee and this is Naruto. We're most certainly happy you've come to chat with us." Said the green suit guy with the weird eyes. "Yeah, you're pretty!" Admitted the blonde one. "Uhm, thanks." Admitted Haruki. "Hey Gaara! That loser girl has a boyfriend!" Teased the guy with purple face paint as he walked past the three. "That's alot coming from a guy who wears makeup!" She barked at the boy. "It's face paint!" He retaliated.

Before Haruki knew what was happening, a large amount of sand had made a large clump around her feet. "What on earth?" She asked before it slithered up her legs and held them in place. "Apologize to my brother you mannerless bratt." Threatened the red-head; whom was now near the corner and just standing against the basketball hoop's pole. "No I won't," Haruki said defiantly. The only thing she remembered after that was alot of sand covering her body and blacking out.

**Well, I'd like to thank Cambridge dictionary online and for help with some of the words! I'm still going to work on the story but I think I better go calm Gaara down first. By the way, sorry the chapter is short, when I tried to make it look longer..the words would cut off and go to the next line in the middle of the sentence. It made everything really confusing. In the end, I ended up having to use the original way it was written to make the story make sense.**

**Gaara: I heard that!**

**digi duelest: Everyone get to the bunker! **


	2. This Little Chat!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Gaara: Why do you even bother?**

**digi duelest: I'm just going to start the story.**

Haruki woke up in Kitsune High's nurse office. "Oi, what happened?" Haruki asked as she clutched her

throbbing head. "There was a..little..incident." Chuckled a calm yet sinister voice. "You..you did this!" Suddenly realized Haruki. The amused red head just crossed his arms and made himself comfortable. "You've got spunk new girl. Not just anybody would go against my word like that. I'd suggest you don't do it again. It'll just make you end up back here." He explained. "Sadistic prick," Haruki muttered under her breath.

The red-head chuckled one more time and simply brushed his cold hand against Haruki's cheek. "It's such a shame you have to be this defiant. I was hoping we could be friends. My name's Gaara by the way." He said before grabbing her by the neck and rubbing his thumb on her throat. "Haruki," is the only word she could manage to choke out. Using the same arm he was choking her with, Gaara slammed Haruki against the wall and hoisted her a foot off the ground. "Where's that defiant spirit?!" He asked mercilessly.

A rush of green patched it's way into Haruki's view as her vision itself started to fade; thanks to Gaara's choke-hold. "Gaara-sama, please put the new girl down." Lee said politely as he stilled from his running spree. "Fine," groaned Gaara as he tossed her to the floor. Haruki emmited a loud "oof" as she landed on her bum. "Nice landing," sneered the boy with purple face paint; he was standing by the door the whole time.

Gaara smirked at Haruki before allowing his sand to slip around her ankles and wrists like cuffs. "What do you want now?!" Haruki was getting used to this nonsense way Gaara had of treating her. "I'm finished with you but Kankuro wants some form of apology. It'll only take a second." Explained Gaara. Within seconds, Kankuro had struck a pretty thick fist into Haruki's cheek. He started to lick the bruise on her face. "Get that thing off of me!" Demanded Haruki. Kankuro sighed and did as she said before smearing the bit of dampness all over the bruise. "It's just to help it heal faster. I'm a prick but I'm not enough of a prick to hit a girl and not help to heal the injuries." He explained. Haruki tried to break free as Kankuro fixed up her bruise. However, it was futile with his brother restricting her.

The sand cuffs dissolved once Kankuro was done with his work. "Lee, as far as anyone else knows, we all never had this little chat." Sneered Gaara as he and his brother left the two alone. "What's with that guy?!" Haruki asked as she rubbed her sore neck. "He is the uppermost ranked athlete and martial artist in the school." Explained Lee; a large amount of admiration in his eyes. "You really look up to that psychopath?" Haruki asked Lee as she brushed herself off. "He's rough around the edges I'll agree but he does have a good side to him. People picked on me when I first came here and Gaara made them stop." Admitted Lee. "Gaara with a nice side? Are you sure it wasn't a clone?" Haruki sighed as she finally stood up straight again.

**How do you like them apples? Longer and slightly more entertaining! Come on people! I like reviews too you know!**


	3. His little defiant spirit and Pizza!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Gaara: Bet you wish you did.**

**digi duelest: yeah...hey! You're not helping!**

**Gaara: Just start the chapter!**

**digi duelest: Fine.**

The second day of her school life in Kitsune high was measurably more decent than the first. In first period, she immediately ran up to Lee and Naruto. In second period, Naruto saved her a seat; Haruki could almost make out Naruto's pinkish blush. In third period, Lee googly eyed a pink haired cheerleader called Sakura.

In fourth period, Gaara scoffed and silently allowed her to sit next to him; she had to because the teacher had assigned them as lab partners.

Haruki, feariing quite reasonably for her life, slowly made her way over to the red head and took a seat. "T-thank y-you." Haruki thanked him quietly. "Just do whatever you want. It's our free day today." Explained Gaara noncholantly. She took this as an okay to lay her head on the desk and take a nap.

_**Gaara's P.O.V(You all knew it was coming!)**_

Gaara scoffed again for good measure and then quickly removed the text book from under her sleeping head. She just rolled her head a bit and continued her nap; as he'd expected. He decided on watching her sleep; he himself was more of an involuntary insomniac. It just annoyed him all the more to watch the little brat sleep as soundly as she was. He looked at the bruise he had left on her neck yesterday and smiled. The girl hadn't bothered him and apperantly had learned her place in this school. "Take that Gyra, or Gooro, or whatever your stupid name is." She mumbled in her sleep. Gaara changed his mind; that girl had no idea who she was messing with. Although, he did like the way she stood up for herself. "Hmm, an ordinary girl pitted against a sand-weilding martial artist? Heh, she really is my own little defiant spirit." He mused as he messed up her hair. Gaara watched as the girl finally stirred; he hadn't noticed his hand was still on her head. "Uhm, please don't kill me?" She asked both sleepily and in definite fear.

The red head saw this as his chance to actually learn more about his apparent enemy. "I just thought you might like to go out to eat with my brother and I after school." Gaara said cooly. "Sorry, but I already promised to eat with Naruto and Lee at this pizza place near here." Admitted Haruki. The red head could definitely see the "It's a good thing I have an excuse" look on her face. "Oh, that's the one my brother and I are going to. We'll see you there!" Lied Gaara. He'd tell Kankuro about the change of lunch plans after class.

_**At the pizza place and back to Haruki's P.O.V**_

To Haruki's horror, Lee had invited Kankuro and Gaara to sit with the small group. Now, instead of being comfortably sitting next to Naruto, she was squished between Kankuro and Gaara. Why oh why did they all have to sit in the corner booth? At least, that was what went through Haruki's head as Kankuro placed a pale hand on her cheek. "You're bruise is healing," he observed. "Uhm, it's fine." Admitted Haruki as she gently removed his cool hand. He did seem slightly sweet to at least worry over her; the thought made Haruki blush. Although, then she remembered he was the same guy to put the bruise there.

Kankuro, as if realizing what Haruki had been thinking, gently smiled and placed his hand over hers. "Sorry about yesterday," he answered honestly. Haruki blushed for the second time while waiting on their pizza; whch didn't go unnoticed by either Naruto or Gaara. It had especially not gone unnoticed by Kankuro either; Lee was a really oblivious person. At least, that's what Haruki seemed to think.

**I don't know what it is. I just can't seem to make a long chapter. Oh well. Remember, nothing heals the writer's block like a reader's review!**


End file.
